


Quickie

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [9]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto manages to get Shou, a.k.a. his very busy boyfriend, to have a quickie with him. And then it becomes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "orgasm denial" and "topping from the bottom" squares for my bingo card. Crossposted to LJ. Dedicated to my friend Alyssa for helping to give me the original idea, before I went wild with it. ww

Shou is a great flatmate and even better boyfriend, most of the time. He might be utterly hopeless at cooking, but he can at least clean up and usually helps Hiroto with keeping their flat tidy. He is also gorgeous and caring and sexy and the best boyfriend in the world, but lately Hiroto hasn't been feeling it.

All right, it isn't Shou's fault that he has final exams soon and is spending just about every waking hour in the campus library studying and attending consultations and lectures. He is an honours student after all, and has to maintain his just about perfect grades.

But god, Hiroto feels lonely as hell recently. His own exams aren't so bad - being in the music faculty means that he has fewer written exams and more semestral assignments and projects. He is mostly finished with them, and coming home to an empty flat instead of his welcoming lover is rather depressing.

Shou comes home late these days, circles dark under his eyes, though he never fails to smile brightly at Hiroto, holding him tight to sleep. Hiroto loves that, too, being wrapped in Shou's long limbs and warm body.

But damn it, he wants just one day to spend with Shou. If he can just get him alone and to stay...

He hears the rustle of sheets, and it's enough to startle him from his reverie while brushing his teeth. He quickly finishes up, and walks out to the bedroom confidently, nude.

Shou meets his eyes, blinking drowsily at him. "Good morning. Uh. You're not wearing anything."

"Good morning. Yep, I'm not," Hiroto says cheerfully.

There's a rather obvious tent in the sheets, and Hiroto smiles, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Shou. "Do you need help?"

Shou groans. "I have to... I have to go for my study session..."

Hiroto pouts. "When are you meeting Nao and his girlfriend?"

"Um. In half an hour's time? I've got to leave in fifteen minutes if I'm going to be on time."

"Then that's fifteen minutes for us," Hiroto decides, tossing the sheets off Shou's body with a flourish.

“Fine,” Shou exhales, and gasps sharply as Hiroto’s fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and touch his cock. “Oh. Oh, Hiroto.”

Hiroto smiles and pushes his boxers down further. He dips his head to touch Shou’s cock with his lips, pressing against its slit. Shou’s breathing turns shallow, fingers curling in Hiroto’s hair. Hiroto begins licking, tongue swirling against the smooth glans.

“Be quick, Hiroto,” Shou whimpers. “I can’t be late.”

Hiroto huffs a laugh against Shou’s cock, and then lets it slide into his mouth. He savours its taste and texture, tongue sliding against its veined underside. He’s been with Shou for a few years, and he knows all the different ways to get Shou off. He knows how to draw out his pleasure till Shou’s begging him, jerking his head back with fire in his eyes. And he knows how to get Shou worked up rapidly, coming down his throat in a matter of a few minutes.

That’s what he does now, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hungrily, letting a moan escape his throat. Shou shudders and tightens his grip in Hiroto’s hair, hips quivering. Already, Hiroto can taste the precum oozing on his tongue. He takes Shou in so deep that his cock hits his throat, and then Shou’s swearing, head thrown back.

“God, Hiroto… please,” Shou gasps. “I’m going to come.”

Hiroto cheerfully sucks on his cock harder, head bobbing, and then Shou’s balls draw tight, his body shuddering, mouth letting out a cry of Hiroto’s name as he comes into his mouth. Hiroto hungrily swallows it all down, moaning at the taste. He coaxes the last drops from Shou’s mouth with his tongue, finally pulling away after a while.

Shou’s trembling still, hands falling away from Hiroto’s hair. His breaths come short and sharp, and he opens his eyes slowly, meeting Hiroto’s own. Hiroto looks up at him, blinking slowly with lust. He wants Shou to touch him so fucking badly.

“Please stay,” Hiroto begs, licking his lips. “Stay with me today.”

Shou hesitates. “I can’t… I mean, I can help you get off but...”

"I miss you," Hiroto snaps, and bites his lip. He didn't mean to sound so hurt or petulant. "It's just that... You're barely home and you're so tired and stressed and... I miss you."

Shou doesn't say anything for a long second, and then he reaches out for Hiroto, pulling him into a deep kiss. Hiroto moans into the kiss, letting himself touch Shou's bare skin, running his fingers over his back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Shou whispers as he pulls away. “I miss you, too. I just want exams to be over soon, I’m sorry.”

“You’re staying?” Hiroto asks, biting his lip.

Shou smiles gently, and nods. “Just let me call Nao. I’ll tell him I’m sick or something.”

Hiroto beams, throwing his arms around Shou’s neck. “Thank you.”

Shou looks guilty as Hiroto pulls back, and presses another kiss to his lips. Then he grabs his phone from the bedside stand, quickly calling Nao.

“Hey, Nao. Sorry, but I woke up pretty ill today,” Shou says, and suppresses a groan as Hiroto starts licking his neck.

Nao, thankfully doesn’t sound pissed. He’s always been nice and understanding. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow or something. I always thought you’d overwork yourself, but you never listen! Rest well!”

“Sure, thank you. Bye,” Shou says, and ends the call, before looking down at Hiroto. "Hey, Hiroto."

"Mmhmm?"

"I've neglected you for two weeks, I know, so... To make it up, you can ask anything of me today and I'll do it all," Shou promises.

Hiroto smiles slowly at him, eyes brightening. Then he says with a grin, "First, I want you to fuck me with your fingers."

He gets down on all fours, presenting his ass. He hears the pop of a tube, the flow of liquid, and then feels a single cold finger press into him. Moaning, he pushes his hips back, that finger working deeper into him.

"More," he says. "I'm not fragile. And what do you think I've been doing by myself when I was in the mood and you weren't home?"

Shou hisses and then pushes in a second finger. Hiroto moans in approval, feeling the long, wet digits move easily in and out of him, working him open. Hiroto's cock twitches, precum beginning to leak out.

Soon Shou adds a third finger, thrusting them more roughly. He easily finds HIroto's prostate, running his fingers across that sensitive bundle of nerves. Hiroto gasps and cries out, fingers digging into the sheets. Shou continues rubbing his prostate, sending pleasure sparking through Hiroto’s whole body.

Hiroto finally arches back and comes quickly, shivering with bliss running through him, cum splattering over the sheets. He falls onto his front, panting. He hasn’t felt so good in a long time, and it just goes to show how long Shou hasn’t been with him.

“All right?” Shou asks.

“Yeah,” Hiroto grins, rolling over. “I think we should go get a shower. Yes?”

\---

Hiroto knows well how unused Shou is to following instructions. Shou might be gentle and sweet, but he has never been the slightest bit a pushover. He is firm and dominant, more accustomed to leading than following.

He's always had a soft spot for Hiroto, though, and gives in easily to his requests (as proven by the earlier bedroom incident). Still, he's never had to give in this much, and Shou is clearly feeling the strain.

After weeks of not touching each other, their libidos are at an all time high. Hiroto's been exploiting that the whole day, and having fun with it.

He gave Shou a handjob in the shower in the morning, stopping moments before he'd come in his fist. Hiroto told him not to come, told him he wanted to see how long Shou would last.

"It's a bit like how I felt when you weren't around," Hiroto explained then, giving Shou's cock a teasing swipe with his thumb before letting go completely.

"At least you could get off," Shou hissed.

"Not always. And anyway, like I said, you weren't there. You promised to do anything," Hiroto grinned.

Shou bit his lip and nodded, looking down at his cock with frustration. Hiroto kissed him, then, and that was that.

Throughout the day, though, Hiroto's constantly teased Shou. A well-placed hand, a thigh brushing against his coincidentally, and such. Just enough to get Shou aroused, and frustrated.

Otherwise, he's had Shou help him out in the kitchen and cleaning the house and generally staying with him, cuddling on the couch together. Hiroto's also got him to be shirtless the entire day - all the easier for him to touch and tease. Hiroto himself is dressed in only his boxers, and Shou's expression when looking at him is perfectly gorgeous to behold.

Oh, and Hiroto starts to masturbate in the middle of day, explaining that he feels bored. Shou is staring at him, a bulge growing large and obvious in his sweatpants. Hiroto fists his cock, never looking away from Shou. He can all too easily imagine the things Shou wants to do to him. And how he wants them all, but he would wait.

Shou's breathing goes sharp and ragged as Hiroto comes, arching in the chair and moaning out Shou's name. Hiroto doesn't know whether to feel proud or disappointed that Shou didn't start begging to be touched then, but then his dazed expression is so very lovely.

Shou's self control starts breaking at night, after dinner. He finally asks, "Do you have plans for tonight? Plans where I do come?"

Hiroto laughs. "Oh, yeah. You're unusually impatient, Shou."

"Because I'm pretty sure this is the worst case of blue balls in all human history," whines Shou.

Hiroto sticks out his tongue. "You promised. And it's pretty fun to be the one on top for once. Figuratively speaking."

Shou blushes, and mutters something unintelligible. Hiroto frowns and shrugs. “I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”

“I don’t mind if it’s you,” Shou mutters, cheeks red and looking at Hiroto.

Hiroto’s eyes widen, staring at Shou in surprise. It’s not something he’s ever really thought about much, especially since he’s always liked bottoming and Shou has always been a more dominant person. He might have entertained the idea once or twice, but dismissed it quickly, preferring to have Shou inside him instead of the other way around.

“You sure? Not tonight, of course, but… you’re sure?” Hiroto asks, smiling.

Shou nods. “I trust you. I love you. So it’s okay if it’s you topping me.”

All Hiroto can do is kiss Shou in return, smiling against his lips. “I love you too. Thank you. But tonight I’ll be doing another kind of topping.”

“Yes, sure,” Shou says, appearing mildly dazed.

Hiroto places a hand on Shou's crotch, rubbing it through the fabric. Shou groans, head tilted back. Hiroto loves that look on his face, pleasure with just a hint of frustration. Then he feels Shou’s hand rub him as well, warm and rough.

Hiroto pulls back, and says, “Okay, fine. Let’s go. Bedroom.”

Once inside, Hiroto pulls down his boxers, as Shou does the same. Then Hiroto pushes Shou against the bed, making the latter fall back against the sheets. Shou’s looking up at him expectantly, bracing against the mattress with his elbows. Hiroto smiles and kneels in front of him, wrapping a hand around Shou’s cock.

“Hiroto, please tell me you’ll let me come,” Shou mutters, cheeks dark pink with embarrassment.

“Depends,” Hiroto says brightly, dipping his head to swipe his tongue over the head. “I’ll see about that.”

Soft moans leave Shou’s mouth as Hiroto licks slow stripes up the length of his cock. He doesn’t take it in just yet, merely letting his tongue do most of the work, around and up his erection. He looks up at Shou as he does so, unable to resist a smirk at the look of lust and annoyance in Shou’s face.

“Hiroto, please,” Shou whispers at last.

“Please what?” Hiroto asks as he pulls back.

Shou bites his lip, and responds, “Please, suck me.”

Hiroto smiles sweetly up at him, before he complies with Shou’s request. He starts off slow, too, only lightly sucking on the tip. The sounds that Shou makes go straight to his cock, and Hiroto’s sure he’s never had as much fun having sex before. There’s just something about making Shou, usually so confident and composed, coming undone like this.

It takes Hiroto at least another minute of teasing before Shou begs again, voice little more than a breathy gasp. It’s then Hiroto swallows his cock deeper, down to the very base. Shou’s cry is choked and his fingers come up to curl in Hiroto’s hair.

If his mouth wasn’t currently occupied, Hiroto would be grinning triumphantly. He sucks lightly, still, head moving just a little bit. To Shou’s credit, he’s barely moving his hips, clearly trying to control himself. He’s not even gripping Hiroto’s hair as tightly as he could be. Hiroto adds a little more pressure after a few seconds, along with a few short licks to the underside of Shou’s cock.

“Hiroto, please, please, I need more,” Shou gasps. “Just… a little more, please!”

Hiroto pulls back completely, with a loud smacking sound as Shou’s cock leaves his lips. Shou looks at him wide-eyed, looking vaguely disappointed and betrayed. Hiroto presses a quick kiss to his cock, and then climbs up onto Shou’s lap.

“Do you really think I’m that cruel?” Hiroto pouts, licking his swollen bottom lip for added effect.

“You could be,” Shou growls. “After today.”

Hiroto giggles and kisses Shou’s lips swiftly, before climbing off and getting the lube. “Fine then. I’ll give you what you’ve wanted the whole day.”

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he spreads his legs open. Shou’s sitting up, watching him and slack-jawed with desire. Hiroto’s still open from this morning, and easily slides in two lube-slickened fingers. He’s not as good as Shou when it comes to hitting his own prostate, but try he does, and the look on Shou’s face grows even more heated.

“Hiroto. Please. I want you to ride me, please,” Shou begs.

With that, Hiroto draws out his fingers and quickly wipes them off with a piece of tissue. “Lie down,” he orders.

Quickly, Shou obeys him, his cock hard and wet with Hiroto’s saliva. Hiroto then climbs back up, and slowly pushes his hips down. A shudder of pleasure runs through him as Shou’s cock fills him, sheathed right down to the very base. He’s missed this so badly.

“Hi..ro..to…” Shou whimpers. “You… oh fuck… That’s so good.”

"I've missed you so much," Hiroto gasps in reply, squeezing around Shou's cock.

Shou groans quietly at that, and Hiroto starts to move his hips, hands on Shou's shoulders. He feels drunk on the pleasure spreading through him, and angles his hips back, thrusting down again.

It's right fucking there, and he moans desperately as he pushes his hips back against Shou's cock. Shou's hands rest on his waist, eyes closed while he thrusts his hips upwards.

"Shou, look at me," Hiroto hisses.

"Yes, of course," Shou gasps, eyes opening to focus on Hiroto.

"I love you," Hiroto cries as he thrusts his hips fiercely. "Want you to come inside me. Want to come with you."

"Yes, yes," Shou agrees, voice strangled. "Soon, oh god, I can't."

Hiroto's sure he can barely hold on any longer. "Please come in me, Shou," he manages in a weak sob.

Shou gives a single, vicious thrust of his hips, and that's all that it takes for both of them to go over the edge.

Hiroto screams as he hits his orgasm, spilling over onto their stomachs. Shou's giving a loud, broken sob, finally allowed to come after an entire day of teasing. Hiroto feels Shou throb in him as he squeezes him tightly, milking him for all he's worth.

He slumps down onto Shou's chest, feeling limp with bliss. Shou's fingers gently thread through his hair, as they both slowly recover from that intense climax.

Hiroto finally pulls away from Shou's body, lying down next to him and smiling at him. Shou returns the smile, reaching out to pull him into a slow, gentle kiss.

“I won’t leave you alone again, not for so long,” Shou promises, reaching out to stroke Hiroto’s face.

Hiroto smiles shyly. “It’s okay. I understand you had schoolwork… Was I too bratty and pushy?”

Shou shakes his head. “No, I understand, too. And I missed you too, you know. I’m really, really happy I could spend a day with you. No studying, just… being with you. Even if you were a horrible tease the entire day.”

“Oh, but you liked it,” Hiroto smirks.

“Yes, of course. How not to?” Shou says, gaze trailing down to Hiroto’s body. “Say. Do you still have any energy left?”

Before Hiroto can respond, Shou’s on top of him, grinning. Hiroto’s cock twitches in interest once more. Shou thrusts lightly against him, sending sparks of pleasure up Hiroto’s spine once more.

“God, yes,” Hiroto replies, and sits up to pull Shou into another kiss.


End file.
